Nada Queda, sin tuAmor
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Un song-fic de FMA EDWIN. Disfrutenlo.


_Hay un lugar al que me voy  
cuando estoy triste._

Winry se encontraba en aquella habitacion de hotel en donde se hospedaba en su visita a Central. Aquella que estaba al lado de la habitacion de Edward y Alphonse...

_Es un lugar dentro de mi  
que nunca viste._

...ella se encontraba sollozando muy despacio despues de aquella discucion que tuvo con Ed. Flashback.

-¿Porque te empeñas en olvidarnos a la abuela y a mi? – preguntaba dramatica Winry

- Deja de comportarte como una niña Win – le respondio Edward – debes entender que no podemos hacer nada.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – dijo ella colocandose a frente de el - ¿Porque?

- Ya basta Winry. – dijo Edward dandole la espalda – no quiero hablar sobre ese tema...

_Me lo invente, para sentir que me quisiste  
hay un lugar al que me voy...cuando estoy triste._

-...PORQUE SIEMPRE ME EXCLUYES DE TODO. – dijo mientras lloraba – TE ESFUERZAS EN OLVIDARNOS EDWARD. ACASO NADA TE IMPORTA.

- ESTO YA ES EL COLMO. ERES TU LA QUE NO COMPRENDE. SABES LO QUE PASAMOS Y TE ESFUERZAS EN HACERNOS PERDER EL TIEMPO HACIENDO NADA. COMPRENDE QUE LO QUE NOS PASA ES DURO.

- COMPRENDEME TU EDWARD. – le dijo parandose enfrente de el.

- Solo eres una niña caprichoza y egoista – le dijo mas calmado, pero sus palabras le afectaron mas de lo que penso - dejame tranquilo – dicho esto abrio la puerta y salio cerrandola de un portazo.

- EDWARD ELRIC. ERES UN IDIOTA.

_Y si te vas...tambien me voy  
y si no estas...tampoco estoy_

-Escuchame cuando te hablo Edward. No me refiero a tus problemas personales. Me refiero a que no quiero que me olvides nunca Ed – dicho esto comenzo a llorar y corrio a su habitacion. Fin flashback

Winry se sentia debastada por lo ocurrido mientras recapacitaba las palabras que Edward le habia dicho anteriormente. Ella sabia perfectamente que el pasaba por algo duro y en parte...Edward tenia mucha razon, ella no debio hablarle sobre esas cosas y hacerlo enojar cuando savia que el necesitaba tiempo suficiente para reparar el daño ocasionado por sus imprudencias.

_Ya nada importa, nada sirve, nada vale...  
...nada queda...sin tu amor._

Un leve toque en la puerta de su habitacion daba el eco necesario para que Winry pudiera escuchar los sonidos que le avisaban que alguien llamaba a su puerta. No tenia animos para levantarse ni siquiera para estar viva. Pero no se quedo en cama y fue a ver quien era aquella persona que insistia tanto en que ella abriera la puerta.

_Un laberinto sin final  
donde me pierdo..._

Despues de que ella abriera la puerta levemente, pudo visualizar a alguien de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta esperando de espaldas a que ella abriera la puerta. Al terminar de abrirla es persona seguia de espaldas y solo atino a decirle esto.

-Lo siento. No quise ofenderte.

_y corro y corro sin parar  
y no te encuentro..._

Ella no dijo nada y solo salio de su habitacion cerrando la puerta levemente y abrazando a aquella persona desde atras. Dejo escapar todo el llanto que retuvo durante la discucion teniendo como recompenza un abrazo correspondido por el joven. La chica sentia un fuerte abrazo de parte del joven alquimista, mas no podia comprender que era lo que el queria comunicarle exactamente.

_Y aunque de vos quiera escapar siempre me acuerdo...__que existe en mi algun lugar  
donde te tengo._

Ella permanecia callada mientras intentava olvidar todo lo ocurrido en brazos de su amado. Su imagen se proyectaba en su mente, una y otra vez queriendo recordarle que el estaba hay, y que aunque el fuese un idiota insencible, estaba hay para ella.

_Y si te vas...tambien me voy__  
Y si no estas...tampoco estoy_

separandose despacio de su joven alquimista, la chica seguia sin dedicarle alguna mirada o esto al joven y las lagrimas seguian cayendo por sus rosadas y ya cansadas mejillas.

-Lamento haberte recordado tu mas oscuro temor Ed. Yo no quise hacer eso. – se disculpaba la chica sin levantar el rostro.

_Y nada importa, nada sirve, nada vale__  
nada queda...Sin tu amor_

Edward levanto sutilmente el rostro de la joven y deposito un beso en sus suaves labios, causandole un sobresalto a la joven que facilmente correspondio su acto, luego de terminar Edward le dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa a ella y nuevamente la abrazo.

-Mi mas oscuro temor...es perderte.


End file.
